Mistletoe
by Riza Hawkeye 9
Summary: Christmas royai fic [What could be bothering Roy in this time of the year? only Riza can find out][fluff]


**A/N:** Hello! This is my Christmas present for all royai fans (I'm sorry I'm late) , I hope you enjoy !

**Spoilers:** from the manga, but you only recognized them if you read the said chapter, so don't worry about it

And thanks to the awesome **Fangurl752** for beta doing this for me !

This fic is my Christmas present to **Fangurl752, MoonStarDutchess **and everyone from royai thread in FMA forum! Thank you so much for your support!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (if I did the manga would be called "The Flame Alchemist" XD)

**The Mistletoe**

And so it was Christmas Eve.

Riza looked around the noisy bar in awe, Christmas time always made her feel good; it was one of the few holidays that she actually enjoyed.

When she was a child, this period was meaningless for her, growing up around an alchemist turned her into an agnostic person, but now Christmas held a powerful meaning, not because she believed in God now - a thing she doesn't - but because it is the only period of the year when she can enjoy Roy's company, not as a coworker or a friend, but as something more.

Go to bed and wake up with him, spend days as if they were married - she hoped that someday they can really be - live, if only for a few days, without worrying about being caught. That's what makes this date so special for her.

Roy seems to enjoy this period as much as she does, '_But_ _this year something seems to be different'._ She noticed, '_Every time we are in some place which has something that reminds him of Christmas, decorations like trees, ribbons or mistletoes hanging from the ceilings and doorframes Roy's expression changes, he starts to have these daydreamer's eyes, like he is thinking of something very far away, he keeps this stare that shows he obviously isn't paying attention to anything besides his own thoughts, an action very unusual of him._' She mused '_But what bothers me more is that it's something that only myself appears to notice, and still it is something I can't put my finger on…like if it's private and he doesn't want to share._'

During all these years that they've been together (and it has been a very long time) Roy proved himself a difficult man, but a man that she got used to, reading his feelings behind his famous mask is an art that she mastered, and a tiny detail she wouldn't let pass by… even a small and apparently insignificant one as this, for self experience she knows that Roy could be hiding something bigger than she thought like when they came back from Ishbal.

A loud laugh brought her back from her thoughts; some joke about Havoc and his lack of love life was being discussed around the table where Mustang's five subordinates and the colonel himself were having their traditional officer party. Every year was the same thing, they reunited themselves in a small place in town to exchange small gifts and talk about silly things non-related to work. The meetings never lasted long, when the place started to get full it was time to say goodbye.

Some of them, like Fuery would go home to celebrate the holidays with his family, and mostly of them, including Havoc, Falman and Breda would go to the "Traditional Armstrong Christmas Party".

And as a tradition too Roy would ask Riza if she wanted a ride home, she would politely accept and they would go to Roy's house and have their own private party. She suspects that the other subordinates know about it – and the suspicions became a reality when a few years ago they stopped inviting them to others celebrations - but she didn't mind, there aren't any other people she trusts more than them.

In the confusion of Goodbyes and Merry Christmases she caught Roy's daydreamer's expression again, he was looking – or better staring – at the nearest doorframe where a couple expressed their love under the mistletoe.

Taking advantage of the mess that was the bar at that moment she casually asked him:

"What's the matter sir?"

Startle by her voice, he answered: "Oh…it's nothing Lieutenant "

"Ah …I see…if I didn't know you I could easily believe it's nothing ...Roy!"

Riza smirked while approaching him "What's wrong?"

"Seriously Riza it's nothing" He cleared his throat and asked more loudly "May I offer you a ride home Hawkeye?"

'_It's nothing_' hardly satisfied her "I'll be glad to accepted Colonel-" But before he could get up to leave she added "but I'm afraid I just can't until after you tell me what's bothering you." A teasing smile escaped her lips.

And Roy knew he was ambushed, nothing he could say or do would make her change her mind; stubborn as she is, she wouldn't let him go before he answered the damn question.

"Fine...you win" he leaned closer and whispered "but you have to promise not to laugh."

She nodded

"Ok …this is silly…you know what's bothering me"– she shake her head in deny-

"Mistletoe!!!" he pointed one at the ceiling, a small blush spreading in his face.

"What??" Her surprise was evident. "Mistletoe? Why? Are you allergic or something?"

"No! It's not that…it's just" -his voice was so low that she could barely hear-"this tradition annoys me, all this people kissing each other under this stupid plant and …"

"Oh God ...you're jealous" Riza started to giggled

"No…I…maybe I am." He frowned and the second part came in such a rush from his mouth that Riza thought she might have heard wrong "Ijustwishicoulddothesamewithyou".

'_This is fascinating_' Riza thought, her face a mixture of amusement and surprise '_This is so funny and adorable_' Roy's silly confession wasn't something she was used to hearing, and now she wanted to hold and kiss him so badly _'he is just so cute embarrassed like this_.'

"So …ready to go Hawkeye?" Roy's face stills a little pink, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

Only one thought crossed her mind after his question, "I'm afraid I can't sir, there are a few things I need to do." He looked at her in disbelief and before he could ask her why, she was shoving him out of the bar and into his car.

"But …" was all Roy could mumble before she whispered in his ear:

"Go home and wait for me, I promise I'll be there quickly." She kissed his cheek. "Trust me, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, Riza winked at him and got back to the bar.

**XX**

An hour has passed and Roy is still waiting for her, walking back and forth inside his house '_Where the hell is she_' is the only thing crossing his mind at the moment when a suddenly knock on the door called his attention.

Roy opened the door and there she was. Her blond hair spreading over her shoulders like a organized mess wrapping her flushed cheeks, her breath forming small clouds around her face while she tried to regain it, showing that she probably run over there, the snow that constantly fell over Central this time of the year hanging from her clothes and hair leaving a glow accentuated by the dimly light. '_Stunning_' Roy thought while the corner of his lips turned up into a small smile. Riza's eyes held a mischievous grin.

"Riza where have you…" he couldn't finish, a finger against his lips shut him up

"I have something for you" entering his house and closing the door, she asked him to close his eyes and stay quiet.

Roy obediently followed the orders "What are you doing?" he asked hearing her move around his place.

"You will see."

After a few minutes, Roy felt her hands in his while she guided him around the living room and then she stopped moving.

"Open your eyes." She told him

And so he did, just to find her brown eyes looking to the ceiling, an invitation for him, his eyes soon drifted from hers to look at the spot above their heads. A chuckle escaped from his lips.

Mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling, a single one just above their heads. Before he knew what's was happening her arms encircle his neck and a pair of lips brushed against his, not wasting any time his arms found her waist pulling her close and he whispered in their kiss "this is the best present I've ever had", and dissolved her smile in a passionate kiss, first the lips brushing lightly felling each others warmth, and then their tongues entangling themselves, like a waltz, in a slow, long and loving kiss.

Separating only enough for breath, both bodies still so close, as if they were melting into each other, staring deeply into his midnight eyes Riza broke the silence: "I'm late, sorry…it took me forever to convince the waitress to give me one of these" she smiled.

Roy just hugged her tightly, smelling the scent of her hair, gunpowder and jasmine, he whispered in her ear "I love you…but I think you know that, don't you?" she smiled resting her cheek against his "I do, but somehow I never get tired of hearing it again" with a sigh she complete "I love you Roy."

They stayed like this for several minutes before she spoke again "What's that?" she asked pointing to a small object beside a small box decorated with snowmen. '_It looks familiar to me_' Riza thought

"What? ...Oh that" he pick up the wooden figure, taking a look more closely Riza recognize it as a chess piece, to be more exact a queen. "It's a Christmas present that General Grumman sent me."

Now was Riza's turn to laugh "I knew I recognized it from somewhere…my grandfather gave me one of these too, but mine is a king."

They stared at each other for a few moments before starting to giggle. "Any chance of him trying to say that he found out about us?" she asked Roy

"Maybe…but I think he is trying to make me fulfill a promise I made him sometime ago."

"Really? And may I ask you what promise is that?" she teased him.

Roy stopped to think for an instance and then answered "Yeah ...I think I can tell you since it's something I have to ask your opinion about." He gave to her a mischievous look before turning around to put the piece back in its place "In a matter of fact, I think I will fulfill part of it right now."

Riza just looked at him; she couldn't see his face, since his back was turned to her, "And what promise could be so important that my own grandfather couldn't tell me?" She asked now really curious about it.

"Ah, nothing big…he just asked me if when I became the fuehrer I could marry his granddaughter." Roy turned to see her face and realized that her back was facing him.

The moment the words left his mouth, Riza froze; she had just turned to go to the kitchen when she heard what he had just said, for a moment she thought she might have heard it wrong, or that was just her imagination tricking her, but when his arms embraced her and he rested his head in the curve of her neck was when the words really sunk inside her '_What could he possibly mean_?' She asked herself already knowing the answer.

Roy turned her around so he could look deep into her eyes, he then pulled her under the mistletoe, never letting go of the embrace. His heart was racing like mad, clearing his throat, he gulp all his fears and doubts and asked in a very nervous tone.

"Will you marry me Riza? I don't have a ring right now, and I know we won't be able to use one and I know we won't be able to make this official either, but if you don't mind about that , marry me , and I promise you that when I became the fuehrer the first thing I'm going to do is marry you again and…" Riza stopped him with a kiss that almost knocked him out; when they separated she just stared at him, eyes wide and a huge smile while she hugged him tightly, this attitude only made Roy more nervous, when he was about to start babbling once more she kissed him again with all the passion and desire that she held inside her.

This time when they broke the kiss she spoke first "I do, Roy" her eyes glowing from the tears she was trying to hold back "I do now, when you became the fuehrer, twenty years from now…always." her arms around his neck holding him to her, she kissed his cheek, a butterfly kiss and then whispered in his ear "This is the best present I've ever had"

Roy smiled bending down until theirs noses touched each other "I'm glad you liked, Mrs. Mustang."

And so it was Christmas Eve; under the mistletoe a couple kissed, kisses full of hope and love, just as the tradition said it should be.

Fin.

**A/N: **Happy Holidays to everyone!!! If you have time please review (reviews are my presents D) you will certainly make my holiday more happy!!

Thanks and bye

Riza 9 30/12/06


End file.
